What If?
by Gordon-Moi
Summary: Eddie goes to Anubis the same time Nina goes. Rated T, because I'm paranoid. Peddie, Patricia and Eddie, whatever. Slight Fabina.
1. Chapter 1

This is in Eddie's POV, and it takes place in season 1. He goes to Anubis house the same time as Nina.

* * *

Being a new student is probably hard for some people.

I was pretty much used to it.

After my dad left us, my mom really had to struggle to send me to school and everything. It was really hard because I keep skipping classes and talking back to teachers. I really tried to help her out by studying and trying not to talk back.

That never ended well.

But I could stop soon, because my dad decided to help us out by giving me a scholarship.

And we took it.

A week before my flight, mom informed me that she wouldn't be able to send me off because she had a job interview. So the night before, she made a big deal of checking my things and stuff.

The next day, she woke me up really early for my flight.

"I'm so sorry that I won't be able to come with you to your flight, Eddie." Mom told me, kissing my cheek again.

"Mom, it's fine. Seriously. I'll call you when I get there." I assured her. After 10 more hugs, she finally let me get in the taxi.

I got a little lost at the airport, but I was relieved when I got on my plane. I opened the letter for my scholarship again, and read it more carefully. It said I was in 'Anubis House' with 8 other students.

The girl beside me kept peering at my letter, so I quickly closed it.

"Sorry. Hi. I'm Nina Martin. I noticed your letter said you were at Anubis House. That's where I'll be staying, too." Nina said, taking out her letter which looked exactly like mine, except for the name.

"Hi. I'm Eddie Sw-Miller. Eddie Miller. It's a relief to know that I won't be the _only _American there." I replied, laughing.

The whole flight, we talked. She said her gran was the one who raised her because her parents were killed in a car crash. I didn't mention my dad in any way, and just focused on my mother, making it seem like my dad was dead.

Based on everything he's done to us, he might as well have been.

We got there, and rode a train to get to who-knows-where. We got out, and saw an old man getting out of a black car. "Nina Martin? Eddie Miller?" The man asked us. We both nodded.

"Yeah, that's us." Nina told the man.

"Oh, you're American?" The man asked.

"Why? Was it the accent?" Nina asked. "No. It was the big American flag on your suitcase." The man laughed. Nina peeled it off.

We got there, and Ms. American was very ecstatic about everything. The guy took her suitcase, and I got mine from the trunk. She ran to catch up with the guy, and I swiftly followed them, not wanting to get lost.

She accidentally pumped into a trio. One of them gave her the stink eye. I ran to her and apologized since Nina did a very bad job in doing so.

I quickly left, but not before I heard the girl's last comment; "What's with the Americans?"

When I got to the guy, we were standing in front of a house with a big sign that said 'Anubis'. Nina was panting, and the man was examining the bill Nina gave her.

We went inside (The door opened on its own. Awesome.) and took everything in.

An old dude was coming down the stairs, and gave us a lecture about everything. I let Nina do all the talking. Then this lady came through. "Oh, Victor. Shush. Hello, you two. I'm Trudy, your house mother!"

We followed Victor into what appeared to be the dining room. Nina saw a picture of a sad looking couple. Victor started telling us about the history of the house. I was about to sleep, when Trudy saved us by saying, "Victor, they're teenagers. Come on dearies. Eddie, you'll be sharing with Mick and Fabian. I'll show Nina her room. You're right there, straight, first door to your right."

There was a sad excuse for a bed on the side. I was guessing the rooms were made for two.

I made my bed, and set everything up. After about 10 minutes, the door opened, and slammed shut.

A few moments later, there was a yell from upstairs. "Where's Joy?" I went out and heard mumbling. Victor went out of his office to check what it was about. A few moments later, the same girl who gave Nina the stick eye came out storming, and pushed past me.

_Very kind, that girl._

* * *

__

Hi, guys. :) I really want to update this story because I actually like the story, but I'd really like at least 5 reviews. Thanks. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I asked for 5, but I got 7. Okay, not a big deal, but whatever. I'd like to thank TheWantedHOA, xXAquaMangoXx, Dragon Paranormal, LaceyGirl, Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb, Neddiemaybe11, and omgromance.**

**Here, Mick is going to leave in a week because he got the scholarship, unlike in the series itself. So Mickara or Marick or whatever, it'll never happen here. Sorry?**

**I don't own anything except the idea, by the way.**

* * *

After stink eye girlie left, I went back to my room and unpacked my stuff. It got really quiet, so I played some music.

Nina knocked and came in. She explained everything to me. About girlaloo's best friend, Joy, suddenly disappeared, and how she thought Nina was behind some crazy kidnapping.

"It's okay," I said, awkwardly patting her back, silently trying to hold back my laughter at the absurdness of the situation.

She left after that. A few hours later, the rest of the house came. I was roommates with some dudes named Fabian and Mick. Mick was really sporty, whereas Fabian was more reserved. When I introduced myself to them, Mick fist bumped me, but Fabian just nodded coldly at me.

"Eh, don't mind him. He's just mad 'cause you were friend with the new chick first." Mick shrugged.

_Mental note: Hook Fabian up with Nina._

We all sat down in the living room. I met the others; Jerome and Alfie, and comedy duo, were talking to stink eye, Patricia. Mara and Amber shared a room, and they were having a debate about whoever. Patricia was commenting about how the newbie 'invaded their privacy' and how she kept repeating that she was from America. The shorter one, Alfie, said something about aliens, when Nina walked in.

"Hi everyone. I'm Nina. From America." She said. Patricia gave the pair a pointed look. Fabian looked at her and smiled.

Everyone was talking, when Patricia said, "So, when'll you tell us what you know about Joy?" Nina mumbled something, then Patricia stormed off.

At dinner, we were a little cramped because it was usually only for 8. Mick was gonna leave because he got a scholarship in California. **(A/N I don't really remember if it was California or somewhere else. Don't mind, hihi.)** It was like we traded places.

Mick started asking me questions about what America was like, then the whole table became quiet. I wondered why, when I saw Patricia with an empty jug of water, and Nina all wet. Of course, I would've stood up, but I let Mr. Fabian handle this. He did. Really well actually.

_Mental Note: Ask Nina if she likes Fabian._

I'm not really an early riser, so the next day, I woke up and Mick's bed was empty. Fabian was already dressed. "I was gonna wake you up in a minute." He said coldly.

Fabian was about to get out, when I called him back. "Hey, Fabian. You do know I don't like Nina right? And just because I met her first doesn't mean we're immediately gonna get together. So, chill. I can, hook you up with her?" I said.

He blushed, getting darker. It was actually amusing to watch his face colors change. "Uh. Yeah. I'll keep that in mind, Eddie. Thanks." He said. He was considerably warmer to me after that.

Apparently, Patricia was also a late riser, because we were the only student left in the house. I just got an apple from the table, and I left. But Patricia called me. "Hey! Hey, American! Eddie!" I turned, munching the apple. "You're a friend of Nina's, yeah?" She asked. "Sure. Why not?" I joked. "Oh, haha. But really. 'Cause I know Fabian likes her. Whole house knows. So I was thinking, why not prank them? To get them closer, yeah?" She declared.

"Do tell more." I said, intrigued. We walked to school together, and she explained the whole plan.

"I'm gonna say that there's this initiation ceremony for all the new students who come to Anubis. Like, they all have to go up in the attic, and bring something back to prove she's been." She explained. "But what if she asked why I didn't do it?" I asked.

"I'll say that the guys have a different task. I don't know. Maybe eat nothing but leftovers? I don't know. I'll get to that later. But how 'bout it? I'm pretty sure Fabian will go all loco trying to help her, it'll get them pretty close. What do you say? Will you accept the prank, or go spoil it all and run to Nina and tell?" She demanded. And I replied.

"So, Nina," I started. Fabian, Patricia, Nina and I were walking back to the house. "There's this initiation ceremony that all newbies have to go through." Fabian was about to say something, when he winced. I guess that was Patricia painfully silencing him.

"Yeah. So, there's different initiations for girls and boys. The boys have to go one week without eating lunch and supper, and girls have to go up to the attic and bring back something to prove you've been. Eddie's already starting his initiation." Patricia said. Right at that moment, my stomach rumbled. "Right. But here's the catch. You gotta go with someone upstairs to prove you didn't just get an old book out of nowhere or something."I'll go." Fabian immediately said. His face looked like he was still suspicious, though.

"Sure. I'll go." Nina agreed.

Patricia and I left, leaving the happy couple **(A/N Wow. I made Fabian and Nina sound like a married couple. 'leaving the happy couple'.) **alone to talk.

Patricia was absolutely sure we could trust Jerome and Alfie because it included pranks, so we told them as well. "I didn't know you were this devious, Trixie." Alfie applauded. "Wait, how am I supposed to eat?" I complained. "Don't worry. Me, Alfie, or Jerome'll bring you food when the coast is clear. "You had better send me food or else I'll go Hulk, I'm serious." I warned. Jerome laughed at my problem.

* * *

**Thanks for reading it, guys. Please review. Whether good or bad, please tell. I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews. Please?)  
Silent readers (meaning those who read but don't review) please, please, please review. It's just a few mouse clicks away. :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I'd like to thank Mind. Of. Words. (remove the spaces please) for being an awesome beta reader. :) You rock. Please check out some of her stories. They rock as well. ;)  
Also, thanks to those who reviewed; Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb, Dragon Paranormal, chey1235, Chad-Moi, mkc120, and my two anonymous readers. :)**

I don't own anything, by the way. ;)

* * *

The next day, I got up earlier than usual because of Fabian accidentally dropping his books. "Sorry." He whispered. Groaning, I got up, and did my daily routine. Mick warned me that Jerome always uses up all the hot water in the morning, so better shower at night than get ice cold, and I do mean _ice cold_ 'cause seriously, you can sometimes see frost, water.

So when I got out, Patricia, Nina, Fabian, Amber, Jerome and Alfie (I like to call them Tweedledum, Jerome, and Tweedledee, Alfie) were eating. So I sat down. Amber asked where Mick was, I answered, "Oh, he's with Mara in our room." "_What?_" She demanded.

"Green-eyed monster alert." Jerome smirked. "Jealous? I'm not jealous. What's there to be jealous of?" Amber retorted. "Yeah. She's just helping him with homework and stuff." Fabian added. "I would help him myself, but I'm just so _busy_." Amber said, with a hair flick. Jerome mimicked her, we all laughed.

We talked for a while, or rather, they all talked while I was busy making sure I ate enough to get me though lunch and dinner-er, supper, when they got to the topic about Nina's initiation.

"You're going up in the attic?" Amber asked. "Yeah. I mean, it's not like it's-" Amber butted in. "_Totally _haunted." Then they said a few more things which I ignored since it sounded boring, then Patricia said something about stealing a key from Victor since you couldn't really get in without a key.

So after classes (I skipped like half of them, Tweedledum and Tweedledee came with me since they didn't really want to do French), Patricia, Nina, Alfie, Jerome and I stayed outside Victor's office. Fabian wanted to come, but if there were too many students outside, Victor would suspect.

So anyway, we were outside. They were explaining to Nina how Victor has the master keys, but there's a spare of every key hanging on the wall. Then Victor noticed us. We all panicked.

"_What _are you all doing out here?" He demanded. "We were just, uh…" Even Jerome couldn't think of anything. "We were just admiring your coat! Is it vintage?" Nina said. Honestly, it was the stupidest excuse I had ever heard. And that includes the 'My family had no food to eat, so we had to eat my homework with some salt and pepper for dinner' excuse.

"Just as I though. This floor, it could use a po-polish." Alfie said lamely. Victor stared at him, then at us. "Well then, please feel free to polish it, Mr. Lewis." He said. Patricia, Jerome and I held back laughs. When Nina saw that they were down, she immediately got the set of keys and went to the cabinet the spare keys were in. **(A/N Please excuse my words. And, I really don't know what it was called, so I'll just say it was a cabinet.) **Patricia was staring at her like, _the nerve of this unworthy creature_. But of course, that's just what I assumed.

"Ow, Alfie! Such a pain!" Amber screamed. Nina came out, still holding the massive set of keys. Victor was already halfway up the stairs. Nina went back inside and placed the keys on the desk, and was about to get out, when she was hijacked, that is to say, tripped, because of Corbiere.

Patricia smirked at her. "Nina Martin, what do you think you're doing?" Victor asked. "Uh, I was…I was getting a closer look at Corbiere! I'm sort of an amateur…taxidermist?" She improvised. "Get out! And don't let me catch you in my office ever again!" Victor yelled.

_Now Vicky, no need to get angry._ I smirked. _Sure, we won't let you see us go in your office._

Nina held out the key. "Lucky, very lucky." Jerome commented. "Let's just see how lucky she is tomorrow night when she goes up in that attic." Patricia snarled.

When I got back to my room, Mick was staring at something on his palm. "What's this?" I asked, getting the thing, a bracelet, from his palm. "Amber gave it back because I gave the same thing to Mara." Mick said glumly. "Why exactly did you give Mara the same thing you gave Amber? It's not the smartest thing to do." I said, giving it back. Fabian was playing his guitar. **(A/N Guitar, scales, whatever. I'm really confused with what he's really playing, so let's just go with guitar. No more questions.)** He piped up. "That's what I said!" Mick groaned, lying back down on his bed.

All the students were up at midnight, well, except Mick. He didn't want to. Fabian was inside the room with Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie. Anyway, Mara, Amber, and I were waiting outside with flashlights under our chins. "This is _really _stupid. And that's coming from _me_. I'm never stupid." Amber whispered. Mara and I smirked.

Then Nina and Fabian walked out of the room, followed my Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie. The last two were smirking. They walked up to the door, and Patricia said, "Unlock the door." Which Nina did. "You guys didn't booby-trap the place didn't you?" Nina asked. "'Course not! Go." Nina went in first. Fabian was about to follow, but Patricia pushed him out of the way and locked the door, keeping the key well out of reach from Fabian, who tried to grab it from her.

"Unlock the door!" Fabian whispered. "Guys? Guys! Let me out! There's something out there!" Nina cried. "Patricia, unlock the door! Victor might come." I said. Mara and Amber tried to get the key, until Patricia said, "_Not_ until you tell us what you know about Joy." Amber and Mara stared at her. "I know nothing!" Nina pleaded.

Then Victor showed.

"_What _are you all doing up here? Were you breaking this door down?" Victor said. Amber shook her head, which looked hard since her entire body was shaking. But anyway, Victor was about to open the door, when Patricia said, "Mice! We thought we heard mice. That's all."

"Well, get to bed!" Victor said, his face turning red.

So we all did.

* * *

**'Kay, so sorry if the ending was like _so _'what-was-that' and stuff. I couldn't really think of a last sentence. Please forgive me. :)  
Silent readers, PLEASE REVIEW. :) Thanks.  
At least 5 reviews please. And again, check out the stories of Mind. Of. Words., 'cause they are awesome as rainbow unicorns.**

**'Kay, random. Bye. :)  
**


End file.
